


Kisses

by Bramblefur101



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Last Kiss, Playful kiss - Freeform, Slow Dancing, Steamy kiss, Underwater Kiss, goodbye kiss, kisses!, platonic kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bramblefur101/pseuds/Bramblefur101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many different types of kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone has a first kiss, their own individual ones and the first one that you share with your lover. This is just a fluffy piece. Enjoy!

Joanna Hawke’s first kiss was back in Lothering with the local baker’s daughter. Her name has faded from Joanna’s mind but she remembers being fascinated by golden hair and pale hazel eyes. At the gangly age of fifteen, Hawke tried to become better suited to a short sword but no matter how hard she tried, her hands would always be more familiar with a staff. Calluses formed on her right hand, she remembers the feel of them against the girl's soft cheek when she had bargained for a kiss in exchange of a loaf of bread. Their lips had been chapped and the kiss chaste but it was sweet. Jo tries not to think about it and the destroyed city she left behind on her run to Kirkwall.

Sebastian Vael’s first kiss had been with a slightly older girl in Starkhaven after he had an argument with his parents. She was the horsemaster’s niece and Sebastian’s confidant for many years. She understood the problems he had with his family and was always there to give a steady hand and blunt honesty. Their kiss had been a soft thing, both of their hands were grubby from digging around the pasture looking for the perfect rocks. She had turned around with clover flowers clutched between her fingers, hair falling from her ponytail, laughter escaping her and Sebastian knew he was in trouble. His fourteen year old heart fluttered in anticipation as he leaned in, shakily asking if it was okay for him to kiss her. And it was she who closed the distance with with rosy cheeks and a nod. It was inexperienced and clumsy but filled with love and warmth the second time. Sebastian tries not to think of her after he reads of how she’d been slaughtered along with his family while he’d been in the Chantry at Kirkwall. 

It is late at night when Sebastian stays at the Amell-Hawke estate for dinner with Joanna that she musters up the courage to ask him to come with her into the gardens. Wrex whines from his spot by Sebastian’s feet in the living room, his ear scratches being put on hold. 

It is slightly chilly out in the garden, but the sky is clear, giving an unobstructed view of the moon and stars. She is jittery and nervous, a stark contrast to her usual good humor and easy smiles. He puts her at ease with his Starkhaven drawl, recalling a story of the view at night in his home town. She loves listening to his voice, a little pang in her heart at the sad tone of it as he nears the end of his tale. 

Music flows softly from a neighboring house, a soft waltz. She surprises herself when she stretches a hand out to him with a mock bow and smirk on her lips without really thinking about it. What surprises her even more is the way he throws his head back, laughter rumbling from him, crows feet at the corners of his eyes. He grasps her hand and pulls her in gently towards him. Swaying softly, his hand on her waist and her hand held lightly in lightly in his other one, Jo shuffles forward a few inches and lays her head on his shoulder. She can feel vibrations from Sebastian humming along with the song and she sighs softly, relaxed. 

When he turns his head, she can feel his breath on her hair before he presses a kiss to the top of her head. Shifting her face up, she asks him for permission silently with her eyes, flicking down to his lips, taking in his light blush, before she moves forward the same time as him to press their lips together.

They both have had first kisses before but if they described their first kiss, it would take only one word.

Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is more than welcome! I need to work on dialogue and any tips are appreciated! Let me know what you think.


End file.
